Quitémonos la ropa
by Shuuya09
Summary: [Songfic] La gran frase de Shuuya es la que determina qué sucederá dentro de la noche. (Pésimo Summary)


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece -Lamentablemente.-, las fail ideas son mías propias.

Advertencias: Contenido para mayores de 17 años (Lemon).

Pareja: Shuuya Gouenji x Shirou Fubuki.

Canción: Quitémonos la ropa - Alexandre Pires.

Palabras: 803

Dedicatorias: A mi amada AnjuXIII que para mi ahora es la pareja que actualmente nos representa y eso me pone de pelos en punta cuando los escribo. ¡Te amo cielo!

* * *

El sólo hecho de mirarle en aquel lugar, recostado exactamente en su cama, mirando al mayor con una sonrisa. Sólo en ese momento sintió que la vida ha valido la pena hasta ese momento, se veía hermoso, sus plateados cabellos revueltos en la cama, su delgada y fina figura mostrándose ante él. Esos te amo que se escapaban de su boca, terminando por llegar a los oídos de cabellos color crema, resonando como la droga más deliciosa existente.

Llegó a su lado, posando su cuerpo sobre el de él; casi comiéndolo a besos, unos furtivos y ardientes besos que llegarían a excitar hasta al más frío ser existente. Sus manos se ciñeron a su cintura, mordisqueando sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana; al dejarlos ya sumamente rojos como las mejillas del menor, retiró su ropa, aquella que ya estorbaba en ambos cuerpos calientes llenos de deseo.

Shuuya posó sus manos frías (probablemente era lo único que quedaba aún frío) sobre la albina piel de su amante, deslizando apenas la yema de sus dedos sobre esta. Una mueca similar a una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico de piel color caramelo al notar que los rosáceos botones del más bajo se endurecían y resaltaban notablemente.

Amaba a ese chico proveniente de Hokkaido, quería comerlo por completo; no esperó por mucho, deslizando de nueva cuenta su mano hacia abajo. Besó el blanquecino cuello contrario, mientras que aquella traviesa mano terminó colándose bajo la ropa interior contraria, agarrando de buenas a primeras el falo ajeno. Ardía más de lo que creía y lejos de molestarle, aquello le encantaba en demasía.

La agitada respiración contraria le volvía loco, aún más si esta se entremezclaba con aquellos gemidos tan melodiosos y dulces, tan débiles que parecía como si en cualquier momento la voz del peliplata fuese a romperse; exactamente como su fino y delicado cuerpo de porcelana que poseía el de ojos grises. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que tal muchacho de cuerpo frágil pudiese ser uno de los futbolistas más fuertes del universo?

Shirou Fubuki de casi 25 años yacía bajo su amante, estremeciéndose como si fuese a desfallecer en cualquier momento. La mano del Gouenji mayor envolvía el miembro viril del mayor de los gemelos Fubuki, este soltando un largo grito, con ello suplicando por más de ese exquisito movimiento de la ahora hábil mano del goleador estrella del antiguo equipo de Inazuma Japón. De pronto la mano de Shuuya fue reemplazada por su boca, engullendo casi por completo el falo contrario, provocando que el defensa soltase un largo y placentero gemido, aferrando una mano al largo cabello contrario y la otra a su almohada más cercana.

Una fina lágrima corrió por su rostro por el placer, mostrándose así más sumiso de lo que ya era, tratando de detener al mayor. Este subió hasta el rostro de su amado, besando sus labios profundamente; tomó las caderas contrarias, alzándolas con sumo cuidado. Aquel seria el momento crucial para ambos, no era su primera vez juntos, más el ambiente daba aquella sensación.

"_Shuuya_" se escapó de los labios del de ojos claros mientras que el de marrones acariciaba los muslos de su pareja. Lentamente penetró a Fubuki, sintiendo un fuerte temblor dentro de sí al notarlo tan estrecho. Seguido de ello, un quejido y un suave sollozo se hizo presente, a su amado le dolía y bastante como para liberar aquellos sonidos tan lastimeros. Al observarle, este cubría su rostro suavemente con su antebrazo, al notar que el de cabellos color crema se había detenido, descubrió su vista para observarle y negar rapidamebte, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios, confiaba en Gouenji, confiaba en él más que en cualquiera, incluso más que en Endo. El mayor sin esperar por mucho, entró por completo en la cavidad del de cabellos alborotados, comenzando a moverse luego de comprobar si en serio estaba ya listo para continuar.

Las estocadas más tardes eran aceleradas junto al ritmo de la respiración de ambos y los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios. El húmedo sonido de cada embestida provocaba que la excitación ascendiera cada vez más; unas finas gotas de sudor cayeron del pegado cabello en el rostro del ojimarrón. Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos llegaron al climax, teniendo así el orgasmo más delicioso de sus vidas, definitivamente nunca tendrían uno como aquel otra vez. Rendido terminó cayendo Shuuya Gouenji al lado de su amor tras salir de su interior.

Esa noche apenas comenzaba y el albino lo sabía perfectamente, sólo con oír "Quitémonos la ropa" de parte de Shuuya, sabía que se enfrentaría a una deliciosa sesión de besos furtivos, roces candentes, caricias demandantes y demases. Claro, este se quedaría para cada uno de esos momentos, demostrándole que lo amaba con su ser.


End file.
